De vuelta a la luz
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Tras abandonar su identidad como lider de los caballeros de Ren, Ben Solo corre por el interior de la fortaleza sith de Exegol tratando de llegar hasta la chica que le dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Final alternativo de Star Wars: the Rise of the Skywalker. *Spioler Alert*. One shot. ReyLo.


**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; todos son de la autoría de George Lucas, y actualmente todos los derechos le pertenecen a la compañía multimillonaria del ratón.

Sin más por el momento… ¡disfruten!

_Capítulo único_

* * *

**De vuelta a la luz**

* * *

"Yo quería tomar tu mano… la mano de Ben…"

Aquellas palabras flotaban en su cabeza mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hacia el interior de la fortaleza Sith. Rayos de luz azules desgarraban el aire con chirridos cada pocos segundos, haciendo que su piel se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera su espalda hasta la nuca.

La última vez que había estado en aquel lugar, el lado oscuro de la fuerza lo había envuelto, proveyéndolo de un manto de seguridad frente a la oscuridad, que era parte de él; sin embargo, desde el momento en el que aquella herida fue cerrada por aquella cálida fuerza y sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada cargada de pena y sufrimiento por él, todo rastro de oscuridad abandonó su cuerpo, dejando que la luz entrara como un torrente, inundándolo con una fuerza que ya le era tan ajena, pero a la vez tan familiar.

La fuerza de Rey no solo había logrado curar sus heridas físicas, sino que, de una manera extraña, sentía como si su alma hubiera sido sanada con aquella simple acción; realmente no podía explicarlo, pero sentía que algo dentro de él había cambiado, y ahora no podía dejar de correr en su dirección; debía llegar a tiempo, antes de que fuera muy tarde para hacer algo por ella.

A lo lejos podía escuchar unos murmullos, como si se tratase e cantos heréticos en una lengua obscena y prohibida en toda la galaxia, olvidada hacía siglos. Debía apresurarse, sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin siquiera detenerse, se lanzó por aquel enorme agujero que, imaginó, lo llevaría hacia el lugar en el que resonaban todas aquellas voces; con un ligero quejido de dolor, se asió a la gruesa cadena que colgaba hasta el suelo. Con su entrenamiento, no sería muy difícil llegar abajo en un par de saltos; solo debía recordarse sujetar con fuerza el blaster para que no terminara en el suelo hecho añicos.

Podía sentir a Rey muy cerca. Estaba asustada y desesperada; gracias a la extraña conexión que se había formado entre ellos era capaz de sentir aquellas sutilezas en la fuerza que la rodeaba.

Trató de mandarle una señal, un indicio para que no se desesperara y supiera que ya estaba en camino para ayudarla, pero antes si quiera de poder intentarlo, percibió unas presencias que se acercaban de manera amenazadoras hacia él.

Solo eso faltaba.

Los caballeros de Ren eran una fuerza temida en todos los planetas; su leyenda se extendía como una sombra por todos los rincones de la galaxia, y él los conocía muy bien.

Si bien no tenían las habilidades o el control de la fuerza como un jedi o un maestro sith, eran diestros en el arte de la guerra, por lo que vencerlos sin su sable de luz sería una ardua tarea.

Se dio cuenta del momento preciso en el que Rey se percató de su presencia, pero por más golpes y patadas que propinaba y que le eran propinados por sus atacantes, parecía que aquella lucha no tenía fin. Claramente se encontraba en desventaja frente a sus antiguos seguidores, tanto en número como en armamento, y eso, aunado a su preocupación por el destino de la castaña y aquellas palabras que no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, la batalla se estaba haciendo más dura de lo que habría deseado.

"… tu mano… la mano de Ben…"

Por unos segundos, pudo observar a Rey aproximarse hacia una figura encapuchada que flotaba en medio de una enorme sala, rodeada de deslumbrantes rayos y luces cegadoras que corrían por las paredes. Podía sentir los miedos y dudas de la chica al alzar su sable en dirección al emperador, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una aterradora sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Palpatine lo sabía mejor que nadie: el miedo y el odio conducían irremediablemente al lado oscuro… justo lo que quería hacer con Rey.

Los pasos de la castaña eran lentos y tortuosos pues, como a él le había ocurrido durante tantos años, se sentía sola. Realmente sola.

Pero no estaba sola, ya no.

No tenía que seguir cargando con aquel peso por sí misma, pues él había llegado para apoyarla, tal y como debió haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Con un asentimiento, le hizo saber que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de eso juntos; solo debía seguir a su corazón; dejarse guiar por la Fuerza.

Pudo sentir el alivio y la esperanza resurgir en el corazón de la chica, y cuando vio la manera en la que alzaba el sable y lo colocaba detrás de su espalda, pudo saber, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que quería que hiciera.

El peso de aquella empuñadura metálica en sus manos se sentía muy bien, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado esperando para regresar a él. Era hora de aceptar el legado de su abuelo y de su tío.

Era hora de actuar como un verdadero Skywalker.

Con aquella arma entre las manos, claramente la ventaja estaba de su lado, por lo que con unos cuantos movimientos, logró reducir a todos los caballeros antes de retomar la carrera en la dirección en la que la chica se batía a duelo contra un grupo de sujetos ataviados con trajes rojos.

"…la mano de Ben…"

Se colocó a su lado y, alzando con orgullo el sable de luz azul de su familia, comenzó a avanzar codo con codo con aquella mujer que había logrado atraerlo de regreso hacia la luz, para enfrentarse juntos contra el último bastión de la amenaza sith.

Podía escucharlo balbucear, decir que pagarían por aquella insolencia, pero sus palabras realmente no le importaban en aquellos momentos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que finalmente podía caminar a su lado, con la certeza de que no lo apartará o huiría. Por fin lo consideraba su igual, y no podía pedir nada más después de todos los errores que había cometido en nombre de un supuesto poder supremo.

Avanzaron a paso firme, listos para asestar el golpe final y terminar con aquella fanfarria de una vez por todas; sin embargo, sus pasos se vieron detenidos al sentir una gran fuerza tirar de ellos, tomando un poco de su ser.

Observó con horror como aquellas manos deformes por la oscuridad comenzaban a regenerarse, y cuando su cuerpo se vio arrastrado por los aires y su sable salió despedido de sus manos, una horrible sensación de pánico comenzó a subir lentamente por su cuerpo.

No tenía miedo por él ni por su vida; ya sabía que en algún momento tendría que pagar por todo lo malo que había hecho. Morir no era algo que le causara pesar. Sin embargo, el ver que aquellos ojos marrones se abrían con sorpresa y temor cuando la energía comenzó a ser drenada de sus cuerpos, supo que nunca había sentido tal pánico en toda su vida.

No podía moverse, no podía gritar, y lo peor de todo: no podía hacer nada por la mujer que le había dado una nueva oportunidad y que hacía que su corazón palpitara sin control.

Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, su respiración lenta y pausada, y sus fuerzas a caer a niveles peligrosos. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran fue el cuerpo inerte de Rey caer a su lado.

…

Podía escuchar la lo lejos unos gritos, unos chirridos desgarradores y unos cánticos perversos, celebrando el triunfo de la oscuridad. La oscuridad… era lo único que podía ver, lo que lo rodeaba por completo.

"… yo quería tomar tu mano… la mano de Ben…"

Sin previo aviso, todo volvió a él como una llamarada: los caballeros, los sith, Palpatine, Rey… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Sentía todos sus músculos entumecidos; sus brazos y piernas se rehusaban a responderle, pero él se obligó a ponerse de pie, no con poca dificultad.

Su sable se encontraba lejos, pero no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo para recuperarlo con ayuda de la Fuerza. Solo sería cuestión de un movimiento y podría tomarlo para lanzarse a atacar a Palpatine quien se encontraba distraído celebrando.

Un pie… otro pie… una mirada hacia el lugar en el que una delicada figura de blanco se encontraba tendida sobre la tierra… debía ser fuerte por ella.

Pero antes de poder si quiera hacer algo por defenderse, sintió cómo su cuerpo era lanzado por los aires, directo a un gran abismo ubicado a sus espaldas.

Las rocas lo impactaron una, dos, tres, cuatro veces… realmente no estaba seguro ya; todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Sus manos arañaban el aire tratando de asirse a algo que detuviera su caída. Por un segundo pensó que caería por toda la eternidad.

De repente, sus manos se asieron a una afilada roca; pudo sentir el terrible desgarre de los músculos de su hombro y la sangre comenzar a emanar de la unión de sus uñas con la piel. El dolor lo cegó momentáneamente, casi provocando que se soltara y volviera a caer.

Sin embargo, con el simple pensamiento de Rey aún tirada sobre aquel frio suelo, rodeada por todas aquellas oscuras presencias, lo obligaron a contener un gemido de dolor que amenazaba con subir por su garganta, y comenzar el tortuoso ascenso, ignorando las terribles punzadas de su hombro desgarrado y lo que parecía ser un par de costillas rotas.

Centímetro a centímetro, roca a roca, comenzó a subir, ayudado por sus piernas y manos. En más de una ocasión alguno de sus pies resbaló, o una de sus manos de aferró a una roca poco firme y estuvo a punto de caer; pero en cada ocasión los apremiantes latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban en sus oídos, lo empujaron a continuar su camino para llegar hasta ella.

Mientras subía, se preguntó cuándo fue que sus sentimientos hacia aquella muchacha se volvieron tan fuertes… también se preguntó si los sentimientos de Han Solo hacia su madre, Leia Organa, habían sido parecidos a lo que él sentía por Rey.

No era ningún iluso; estaba seguro que, incluso si salían de aquella situación, su vida a lado de la castaña no sería algo tan fácil como un "y vivieron felices por siempre". Aún si ella sentía una fracción de lo que parecía que él sentía por ella, y ella decidía darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que Kylo Ren había muerto y que Ben Solo no se volvería a apartar de su lado nunca más, aún debía responder por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Sabía que la justicia llegaría por él tarde o temprano, no podía huir de todas las atrocidades que había hecho ni de todas las vidas que había arrebatado en su estupidez y sed de poder, pero aún así… tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algún día podía convertirse en el hombre que ella merecía.

Una piedra a la vez, un metro tras otro… aunque aquel abismo pareciera eterno, poco a poco podía comenzar a vislumbrar destellos azules a lo lejos.

Aún se encontraba lejos de ella… debía apresurarse.

De repente, un deslumbrante haz de luz inundó el oscuro pasaje, y una tremenda ola de choque por poco lo hace caer de nuevo; tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse aferrado a la pared cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar y una lluvia de rocas comenzó a bañarlo todo.

Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar y la oscuridad total se hizo presente.

Podía sentir la débil presencia de Rey, pero por alguna razón, ésta comenzaba a desvanecerse.

No, no, no…

Con mucho dolor, aceleró el paso, y en pocos segundos más, por fin pudo sentir el filo del agujero, por lo que, con un último movimiento terminó por impulsar su cuerpo lejos de aquella circunferencia irregular, cayendo agotado y un poco jadeante a unos cuantos centímetros del vacío.

Alzó la vista y lo único que pudo ver fueron escombros en donde minutos antes se había alzado el imponente trono del emperador sith; las enormes esculturas habían explotado, aplastando a todo el siniestro cuórum bajo enormes bloques de piedra… y en el centro de toda aquella destrucción, yacía un pequeño cuerpo en una posición un tanto antinatural, que contemplaba el cielo con la mirada vacía.

Su corazón se detuvo.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto…

Trastabillando y cayendo en más de una ocasión, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su lado. Se dejó caer a un lado de ella y, con dificultad debido al dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo, la alzó, la acomodó entre sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

Con una mano temblorosa acarició su rostro y pasó la mano sobre sus ojos, abiertos completamente, pero sin ver nada.

No, por favor… no, por favor… no se lleven mi luz…

"Ben…" aquella voz resonó en su cabeza; aquellos ojos llenos de lástima lo taladraron hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la fría piel de la joven.

Habían ganado, todo había terminado, pero si ella no estaba allí, nada tenía sentido, ya nada importaba.

-Ben…

Aquella voz llegó a sus oídos como un suspiro, arrastrada por la briza fantasmal de aquel lugar.

-Ben…

Se aferró aún más fuerte al cuerpo inerte de la chica y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla.

-Ben, nunca es tarde para regresar a la luz, te lo digo por experiencia… vuelve con nosotros.

Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de no encontrarse completamente en penumbras; una tenue luz iridiscente teñía todo de una tenue luz azul, casi blanca. Frente a él, una alta y orgullosa figura se alzaba frente a él.

Con pasos lentos se colocó a su lado, y con un fluido y casi imperceptible movimiento, se hincó frente a él.

Aunque estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto a aquella persona, había algo en sus facciones que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban fijamente le transmitían una paz y una serenidad que nunca antes había sentido. Es como si la búsqueda de toda una vida hubiera terminado por fin.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, no por miedo, sino por la tristeza que embargaba su corazón.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, Ben? Después de tanto tiempo buscando mi compañía y consejo, y ahora que estoy frente a ti no puedes si quiera reconocer a tu abuelo…- le respondió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú eres…

-Anakin Skywalker, sí Ben.

-Pero… ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años en los que te estuve buscando?-preguntó con rabia contenida, no creyendo lo que veía delante de sí.

-Me estuviste buscando en el lugar equivocado, Ben. Nunca me ibas a encontrar en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, porque al final logré salir de ahí, así como tú lo haz hecho. Solo que para mí fue demasiado tarde… tú aún tienes una oportunidad.

-¿Y para qué?- se lamentó, dejando por fin que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, como cuando era una niño pequeño quien, después de una travesura, resultaba herido y regresaba con su madre con las rodillas ensangrentadas. -¿Qué sentido tiene ahora pertenecer a la luz si he perdido todo lo que más me importaba?, si ella no puede estar conmigo…

-Comprendo tu dolor, creeme- suspiró melancólico. -Pero no cometas el mismo error que yo; la oscuridad jamás te la va a devolver.

-¿Y acaso la luz sí puede?- exclamó entre dientes, dirigiendo todo su odio hacia aquella figura que lo observaba con tanta tranquilidad.

-Sí… y es algo que yo nunca comprendí. La Fuerza es creación y vida, se encuentra dentro de cada ser, y así como puede ser arrebatada, también puede ser otorgada.

-¿Pero cómo? -lo miró suplicante antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que descansaba entre sus brazos. Con mano temblorosa, acomodó uno de sus rebeldes mechones castaños tras su oreja. Desde que la conoció aquella primera vez en Takodana, antes de llevarla a su nave, siempre sintió el impulso urgente de acomodar aquellos cabellos rebeldes que, como su dueña, parecían retarlo una y otra vez, llevando su paciencia al máximo. – He causado demasiado dolor y decepción en todos los que me han conocido, y ahora ni siquiera pude hacer algo por ella… no creo merecer estar con la luz.

-Ben, mírame, -una mano traslúcida se colocó sobre su hombro. A pesar de no sentir aquel esperado contacto físico, podía percibir un cierto hormigueo en el lugar en el que la mano de su abuelo hacía contacto con su piel. – Yo también hice muchas cosas terribles de las que siempre me arrepentiré, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de enmendarme, el tiempo se me acabó antes de poder darme cuenta de mi error. Pero ahí donde fracasé, ahí donde toda la familia falló en hacer un universo mejor, tú tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tu camino y demostrar de una vez por todas que nos has superado a todos. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-¿Pero cómo? – exclamó suplicante. – No creo tener la fuerza para continuar solo por este camino, ni por ningún otro…

-No tienes que continuar solo nunca más, Ben; siempre estaremos aquí para ti. – Sonrió. – Mi error fue no comprender el potencial y naturaleza de la Fuerza, creer que solo a través de la oscuridad podía obtener aquello que más anhelaba, cuando la luz me estuvo gritando todo el tiempo la respuesta. La vida es un ir y venir de la Fuerza, y solo cuando aprendemos a compartir nuestra energía es que podemos alcanzar la verdadera felicidad. Solo tú puedes hacer lo correcto…

Aquellas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire una vez que la figura de aquel hombre, que por tantos años había buscado, desapareció, dejándolo solo una vez más en aquel desolado páramo en el que momentos atrás se había erguido el trono del Imperio Sith.

Giró el rostro en dirección a la chica que mantenía en brazos, aún escuchando en sus oídos el eco de aquellas palabras. Trató de buscar con sus ojos alguna herida visible; tal vez había algo que pudiera hacer, pensó. Tras una rápida inspección, se dio cuenta que, fuera de algunos raspones y pequeñas cortadas, su cuerpo se mantenía intacto… su muerte no se debía a una herida, como lo que le habría ocurrido a él si la chica no lo hubiera sanado en aquella ocasión tras su batalla en la derruida Estrella de la Muerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su pulso se aceleró ante aquella idea.

¿Sería posible que su abuelo estuviera hablando de eso? ¿Podría él lograr una cosa así, cuando ni siquiera el mismo Darth Vader pudo lograrlo?

Bajó su mirada una vez más hacia aquellos ojos que miraban inexpresivos hacia los confines de la galaxia, más allá de la batalla que llegaba a su fin sobre sus cabezas, y se preguntó una última vez si estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por aquella mujer.

La respuesta era muy sencilla.

Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente un par de veces para regular su pulso y la respiración antes de colocar su mano sobre aquel cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse poco a poco. Se concentró en reconocer toda la Fuerza que rodeaba aquel lugar y se sorprendió al ver que, incluso en aquel paraje de muerte y destrucción, todo estaba lleno de vida.

Utilizando su cuerpo como un conductor, lentamente comenzó a transportar pequeñas cantidades de energía hacia el cuerpo de la chica. No estaba seguro si aquello realmente iría a funcionar, pero los latidos esperanzados de su corazón le pedían que no se detuviera.

Aún si debía pasar toda una vida haciendo aquello, no se rendiría hasta volver a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro como cuando lo vio llegar a su lado, empuñando el sable que alguna vez le perteneció a su abuelo y luego a su tío, dispuesto a darlo todo por acompañarla a cumplir con su misión.

De pronto, una cálida sensación cubrió su mano, provocando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

Su respiración se cortó y su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante la visión de aquellos orbes chocolate que lo veían intensamente.

-Ben… - susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

Parecía un sueño, tenía que serlo. Estaba seguro de que no merecía sentir tanta felicidad como la que experimentaba en aquel momento. Aún creyéndose dormido, llevó lentamente su mano a aquel rostro sonrojado para comprobar que no se tratara de algún cruel juego de su mente. Al sentir la cálida piel bajo sus ásperos dedos, un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca.

Era ella, en verdad era ella.

Sin poder contener la felicidad que embargaba su pecho y se reflejaba en sus ojos, se aproximó lentamente a ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento aquella visión desapareciera y se encontrara en el mismísimo infierno, pagando por todo lo que había hecho; sin embargo, al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su piel, y aquellos finos dedos limpiar con delicadeza las traicioneras lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, no pudo contenerse más y acortó la distancia que separaban sus labios.

No se trató de un beso urgente, cargado de pasión, sino uno sueva, lleno de anhelo y esperanza, en donde el latido de sus corazones se sincronizó lentamente.

Finalmente, cuando ambos se separaron, una sonrisa, como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, invadió su rostro de manera incontenible, mientras veía directamente hacia los ojos de la mujer que lo había sacado de la oscuridad. De la mujer que amaba.

Se sentía pleno y lleno de felicidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas aquellas emociones, poco a poco una abrumadora sensación de cansancio comenzó a embargar todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera mantenerse erguido por su cuenta, sumergiendo su mente poco a poco en un oscuro lago de inconsciencia.

-Ben… - su nombre fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sumergirse por completo en aquella oscuridad de la que creyó haber escapado.

...

Una menuda y delgada figura caminaba entre la arena, seguida muy de cerca por un pequeño droide que la acompañaba en silencio. Sus huellas se marcaban en la arena unos cuantos segundos, antes de borrarse inmediatamente cuando las partículas de arena volvían a congregarse en el lugar que instantes antes había llenado su pie.

Con calma, tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar la abandonada construcción, buscando el mejor lugar para enterrar su tesoro. Ninguno de los hermanos Skywalker había dejado un cuerpo que enterrar, así que al menos estaba decidida a depositar sus antiguos sables de luz en aquel lugar de descanso que había visto crecer a Luke.

Pensó que ambos disfrutarían pasar el resto de la eternidad contemplando la puesta de sol que los dos soles le regalaban a aquel planeta todos los días.

Una vez que su tarea estuvo terminada, se dispuso a ponerse de pie y buscar el mejor lugar para contemplar aquel espectáculo natural que solo aquel planeta podía regalar. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la construcción, decidida a avanzar hacia la alta duna de arena que se alzaba no muy lejos de su posición a esperar.

Siempre se había considerado una persona paciente; el esperar el regreso de sus padres toda su infancia le habían proporcionado la práctica necesaria para aquella tarea.

El droide profirió un par de sonidos y unos cuantos "bips", anunciándole la presencia de una figura que se acercaba lentamente hasta su posición.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien pisó este lugar, - expresó con voz ronca aquella mujer que la observaba con desconfianza. La edad la había vuelto una mujer suspicaz, o al menos eso creía, por lo que, al ver aquella nave descender días atrás cerca de aquella abandonada construcción, había hecho sonar las alarmas en su cabeza. Debía averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí. - ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con desconfianza, arrugando sus ojos en un intento de enfocar mejor su vista en aquella extraña joven.

-Soy Rey… - respondió inmediatamente la forastera, mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía de aquellas dunas de arena que cubrían durante kilómetros y kilómetros la dura superficie de aquel desolado lugar. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, y una lágrima escapó por su mejilla antes de continuar. -Soy Rey Skywalker.

¿Skywalker? Ese nombre le era familiar; acaso se tratase del apellido de la familia que había habitado aquel hogar hacía tantos años atrás. Realmente no lo recordaba, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que aquellas paredes habían estado habitadas, y su memoria no era la de antes.

-Opino que Rey Solo suena mucho mejor… creo que tiene más clase.

Tan ensimismada había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que una alta figura cubierta de negro se aproximaba a paso firme hacia su posición.

-Aunque quieras negarlo, tú también eres un Skywalker, Ben. Está en tu sangre. -respondió la chica al extraño que se colocaba a un costado de ella. Él debía ser el dueño de la nave que vio aterrizar días atrás. Tras perderle la pista, llegó a pensar que se había perdido en el desierto; incluso lo había dado por muerto.

-Lo sé… -exclamó encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras su mirada se perdía en el mismo punto que la muchacha había observado tan solo unos instantes atrás.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo ver nada en aquel lugar salvo las tan conocidas ondulaciones que se creaban en el aire debido al calor. Tras una última mirada hacia aquellos extraños jóvenes, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar su camino de regreso a casa.

La curiosidad la invadía, pero algo le decía que aquel muchacho se la pondría difícil a la hora de obtener alguna información extra. Su cuerpo le gritaba que se quedara y buscara respuestas a sus interrogantes, para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero su mente le decía que ya estaba demasiado vieja para aquellas cosas.

Una vez que la figura de la mujer desapareció por completo tras una de las lejanas dunas, fue que el moreno se atrevió a hablar de nuevo:

-Tardaste en llegar…- le recriminó con una ceja alzada, pero con una sonrisa bailoteando en su ojos. Estaba feliz de poder estar con ella de nuevo.

-Había muchas cosas que resolver con la Resistencia antes de poder salir de ahí. La galaxia estaba hecha un caos tras la caída de la Primera y la Última Orden… no podía zafarme tan fácil de mis responsabilidades antes de lanzarme en solitario en una misión jedi. No sabes el trabajo que me costó convencer a Poe y a Finn que debía hacer esto sola, -sonrió de regreso, recordando las múltiples discusiones que mantuvo con sus amigos para que la dejaran partir, solo acompañada por BB-8.

-Pero no estás sola…- se giró el muchacho a encararla antes de tomar suavemente sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente.

-Lo sé, -sonrió. – Pero eso no lo saben ellos…

-¿Todos piensan que estoy muerto?- preguntó conteniendo la respiración, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Sí…- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Todos saben que Kylo Ren murió.

-Bien…- respondió soltando el aire con alivio. -Porque ahora es momento de que Ben Solo haga algo por enmendar el daño que causó. Es momento de que me ponga a trabajar.

-Sabes que no estás solo- respondió repitiendo sus palabras. -Haremos esto… juntos, -dio un suave apretón a sus manos.

-Juntos…- respondió el moreno sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho ante aquellas palabras. Todos aquellos meses lejos de ella una vez que todo hubo finalizado, le parecieron eternos.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente en aquel lugar, pero cuando despertó, se encontraba solo, únicamente con un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento de información aferrado a su mano, pero sin rastro alguno de Rey.

Una vez que se pudo poner en pie, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar en el que había dejado su nave, esperando aún poder seguir su rastro por la galaxia. La había perdido más de una vez y no podía permitirse hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez que se encontró en el interior de la nave, rápidamente encendió todos los controles de vuelo y fijó la ruta para salir de aquel horrible planeta, siguiendo el rastro de su presencia; pero antes de encender los motores, recordó que aún sostenía aquel pequeño cacharro entre sus dedos, por lo que, no sin vacilación, lo introdujo en la computadora para poder leerlo.

Le aterraba la sola idea de ver un mensaje suyo diciéndole que no podía perdonarlo y que se alejara de ella. No podría soportarlo.

Conteniendo la respiración, esperó hasta qe el mensaje estuvo cargado y luego dio click en el botón de "reproducir".

Pronto, la cabina se llenó con su dulce voz.

-Ben, discúlpame por abandonarte en este lugar, pero no me encuentro en condiciones para cargarte de regreso hasta tu nave. Espero que lo entiendas y me perdones- una dulce y tímida sonrisa se proyectó en aquel holograma azul. -Quería esperar a que despertaras para decirte esto en persona, pero temí que, de tardar más tiempo, alguien habría llegado a buscarme.

Claro, no podía permitirse que la vieran acompañada de un criminal como él. Su estómago se encogió y sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre sus piernas.

-Me aseguraré de que toda la galaxia sepa que Kylo Ren ha muerto, para que nadie te busque o intente atraparte. Estarás más seguro así…- claro, ahora que la Resistencia había triunfado, todos los involucrados en la Primera y Última Orden serían perseguidos y cazados como criminales.

¿Qué clase de vida podía ofrecerle con un pasado como el de él?

-Sin embargo, también haré que toda la galaxia se entere de que Ben Solo dio su vida para acabar con el emperador Palpatine… y por salvar mi vida. Es algo que nunca olvidaré, -su corazón volvió a latir de manera desbocada. -Esta es una oportunidad única para que tomas las riendas de tu vida y la conduzcas hacia donde tú elijas. Eres libre, Ben.

Aquellas palabras le dieron esperanza, pero a la vez, se le clavaron como una daga en el corazón.

Él había imaginado ilusamente que en su futuro estaría ella, pero ahora comprendía que no había sido más que una fantasía…

-Yo debo regresar con la Resistencia, ayudar en las tareas de reorganización, es por eso que no me puedo quedar… contigo.

Bajó el rostro abatido; estaba consciente que sus acciones de ese día no podrían borrar todas las atrocidades y traiciones que había cometido desde el día en el que había traicionado a su tío Luke y destruido el santuario.

-Sin embargo, te propongo algo…

Su pulso descendió; podía sentir el lento palpitar de su corazón dentro de sus oídos.

-Hoy, dentro de un año, nos encontraremos en Tatooine. Mi sueño es recuperar las antiguas enseñanzas jedi perdidas y continuar con la tarea que Luke dejó pendiente, al hacer resurgir la Orden Jedi. Quiero proteger la galaxia para que nadie tenga que sufrir de nuevo, y creo que solo de esta manera podré lograrlo. Necesito de tu ayuda, Ben, pero entenderé si tu corazón te guía por otro camino, -sonrió con tristeza. -Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, y esta vez no vuelvan a separarse.

Y con estas últimas palabras, la transmisión llegó a su fin.

Por meses había vagado por la galaxia de incógnito, saboteando de manera sistemática cada una de las bases de la Primera Orden que encontró en su camino, esperando el día en que volvería a encontrase con ella.

Había llegado al planeta señalado una semana antes, pero al no encontrar nada interesante en aquel pueblo olvidado del universo, decidió perderse un rato en el desierto, capturando y asesinando a todo esclavista que se cruzara en su camino.

Sabía que nunca sería un santo, había demasiada sangre en sus manos para eso, pero pensó que, si de esa manera podía ayudar a las personas indefensas que aún vivían bajo el yugo del antiguo régimen al que él había pertenecido, no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo.

No era algo que lo enorgulleciera, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Pocas horas antes del anochecer, regresó al lugar en el que se había refugiado tantas noches en ese planeta, el lugar que pensó que ella buscaría.

Y su intuición no lo había defraudado. Su corazón se aceleró al ver su silueta frente a aquellas enormes esferas de fuego que iluminaban el cielo.

Aunque no había cambiado mucho físicamente, y sus cabellos rebeldes aún adornaban aquella cabeza peinada con tres pequeños chongos, había algo diferente en ella. Se veía más madura. Más hermosa, si eso era posible.

Caminó lentamente hasta su lado y esperó a que la anciana que lo había vigilado desde su llegada a ese lugar desapareciera en la lejanía.

Nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido ante personas tan intuitivas como esa mujer.

-Escuché que has estado ocupado saboteando lo poco que queda de la Primera Orden, -su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo regresó al presente. Aquel en el que ella sonreía a su lado.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que era yo? Por lo que sé, nadie ha visto nada; es como se se tratara de un fantasma justiciero, o al menos eso dicen…- sonrió con socarronería y orgullo.

-Llámalo intuición…

Aquellas palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire por varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar; solo podían disfrutar la vista y contemplar los ojos del otro con añoranza.

Habían sido 12 largos meses en los que habían permanecido lejos el uno del otro, sin siquiera atreverse a intentar contactarse como tantas veces lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Todo aquel tiempo de silencio se veía reducido a aquel momento en el que sus manos se mantenían unidas y sus respiraciones sincronizadas.

Poco a poco y sin que ninguno lo notara, sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, sus brazos cerrando en torno al otro, y finalmente, sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de urgencia.

Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro, pasando suavemente los dedos por aquella cicatriz que le había causado tanto tiempo atrás en aquel bosque congelado. Por su parte, las manos de él recorrían ansias su espalda y su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, grabándolo por siempre a fuego en su memoria.

Cuando por fin se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada, una sonrisa en el rostro, y manteniendo sus frentes unidas, lo único que Rey pudo hacer fue pronunciar las palabras que tanto había repetido una y otra vez en su corazón desde el día en el que tuvo que abandonarlo en Exegol para salvarle la vida.

-Te extrañé tanto…

-Lo sé… -respondió éste cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el sonido de aquellas palabras. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues de pronto, un golpe sobre su pecho lo lanzó unos pasos atrás.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamó la chica furiosa ante la cara de auténtica sorpresa del moreno. –"Lo sé", ¿solo eso vas a decir? ¿¡Lo sé?!

Sonriendo, por fin comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido, tomó el brazo de la chica, que se encontraba sobre el otro, cruzados sobre delante de ella, y tiró de él, haciéndola tropezar y caer sobre su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, alzó su rostro y volvió a besarla como tantas noches había soñado.

-Te amo, Rey, -fue lo único que dijo, una vez se hubieron separado por segunda vez. -Gracias por tomar mi mano…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Ben…- respondió aún entre sus brazos, sellando sus palabras con una nueva ronda de besos, mientras el sol se ocultaba en aquel desolado paraje desértico que había visto nacer el inicio de tantas historias.

Fin.

* * *

**NA:** _Primero que nada, una disculpa a todos los que siguen Art of War y la traducción de Dulce Recompenza; estoy segura de que deben querer matarme después de dejar abandonada la página por tanto tiempo y ahora regresar con esto... _

_No les voy a mentir, la vida de adulto es pesada: entre el trabajo y la maestría no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero estas vacaciones, después de que me entrara una obsesión que creía olvidada y una necesidad de ver por tercera vez el noveno episodio de Star Wars, creo que fui poseida por la Fuerza, porque llevo ya tres días sin poder parar de trabajar en este texto. Y aún tengo que revisar trabajos y preparar un examen... pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. _

_¿A alguien más le ha pasado?_

_Bien, después de ver una y otra vez el final de esta película, y la trilogía en general, sentí que no le habían dado el final que merecía, ni a los Skywalker, ni mucho menos a Ben Solo; es por eso que, después de mucho reflexionar, decidí darle esta conclusión a los personajes._

_Kylo Ren es un personaje que no había comprendido bien, no sé si por el pésimo guión, o porque realmente no le había prestado mucha atención con anterioridad, cometiendo el error de compararlo con Darth Vader. Pero su historia es completamente diferente, y no fue hasta esta película que pude apreciarlo y valorarlo como se merece. Es por ello que la mayoría de este fanfic está escrito desde su perspectiva._

_Bien, sin más que decir, estaré a la espera para recibir sus bellos comentarios; recuerden que los escritores de esta página nos nutrimos con sus bellas palabras._

_¡Besos galácticos!_

_Dream Weaver Dili. _


End file.
